An angel's embrace
by RoseGirl99
Summary: Spoilers for R2 episode 25 (ENDING) In the night, before he is assasinated, Lelouch thinks about angels and humanity. Everyone has an angel as guardian... but can demons have an angel as well?


**This is just a little idea from me. It is about my favourite couple LelouchxShirley. **

**Do you have maybe any ideas for LelouchxC.C or LelouchxKallen oneshots? I want to write something for these couples, but I can't get any idea. **

**If you have any ideas, then send me a mail.**

**I'm sorry for the bad grammar, I still need some practice. I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters, just the short plot of this oneshot. **

* * *

**Who says, that an angel can't protect a demon?**

Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th Emperor of the holy britannian empire, was also called the demon emperor by the world. The people said, he had a heart as cold as ice and he would be the manifested evil. After he took over F.L.E.I.J.A and Damocles, he became the ruler of the world. All the hatred went to him; he was the symbol of hatred in the world. If he dies, then the world would be free and the ruler of the countries could come together to make the world a gentler place; just like his little sister, Nunally vi Britannia, wished it.

And _that _was the plan.

Lelouch knew, that he wouldn't see the next night, the next evening. Tomorrow, he would be assassinated, by the masked man, Zero, who would become the knight for justice with his mask. Suzaku took the role and he could fulfil his wish he – and his love and Lelouch's half-sister, Euphemia li Britannia – had. As Zero, he can change the world from within.

Peace didn't exist in this world. Since so many years, humankind was chained into wars, hatred and fury. So many people died, so much blood was spoiled, and so many hopes were created and destroyed.

The religious people would say, that God would punish the demons and free the world. But did he, Lelouch vi Britannia, the right to play god? He would punish himself with his own death and the world would be free of the evil, demons the devil. He, as a demon, didn't know what love is, friendship, warmness, to keep together as a family. If he would listen to the bible, he would have been a monster, he would be selfish, hatful, he would do so many sins.

But that wasn't true.

Lelouch had feelings, so many. Love, friendship, comfort, will, proud, fear, anger. He was a normal human like everyone else – despite of his royal blood.

He loved his sister Nunally…

Suzaku was the most important and must trusted friend for him….

He enjoyed the carefree times with the student council….

He had the will to grant his sister's wish…

He didn't want to cast his geass on Suzaku, but he did…

He feared, that Kallen would something happen during her time as a prisoner for the britannian army…

And he was furious about his little fake brother rolo, who killed one of his best friends.

_Shirley Fenette._

Lelouch looked up to the large painting of the archangel Gabriel in heaven, with a golden spear and a golden sword. Her long, blond hair fell over her shoulder and she flew over Maria's head. She was her angel, the one, who protected her all night and day and the one, who sent her the message of her child and god's son, Jesus Christ.

And somehow, this picture made him happy and sad, at the same time. Two different feelings, as different as possible, but he felt them at the same time. He was happy for the world they could find peace. His sister, Nunally, would have granted her wish, like Suzaku and the world would start a new era. An era, without war, blood, hatred, corruption. But with peace, happy people and with their own free will.

But, he had to admit, he was also sad. Of course, his life would be end tomorrow but there were so many things, he wanted to do. He wished, he wouldn't have lost his childish innocence, nine years ago. He wished that he could see Nunallys beautiful eyes for a longer time. He wanted to be happy, to be carefree.

But that was his most inner wish, covered by his hatred in the bottom of his heart. He lost them and when he became Zero, he knew, there was no turning back. He had to move forward to be a symbol for the world. And he managed to do it. But, the consequences?

His eyes went to the painting once more. Lelouch did never have such a big interest into religion, no matter which. He didn't care about angels, demons, Satan and God. But sometimes, he wished he would have someone, who watched over him in his bad times, like this night. The sky felt the same thing, it was dark and black, and he could see not one star. They were all gone… the next evening, there would be the stars again, shining in bright white and they would give the humankind so much hope.

In the night, you could think about the dead people. Suzaku did think about his dead love, Princess Euphemia. Therefore, Lelouch had also the chance to think about the dead ones, while he at looked the archangel Gabriel. For him, there was only one human, he could think about.

_Shirley Fenette._

Yes, Shirley Fenette. She went to the heavens, to god and she became an angel. With big, fluffy, white wings and so much beauty, that only an angel could have it.

When he looked to Gabriel, and he blinked, her hair colour changed, the face turned other and Maria became another person…!

Wait one second! Lelouch looked closer to the painting, blinked three times and he saw, that nothing changed. He sighed and went over to the window, which presented the big gardens of the royal palace. He smiled and he could see the white roses. So beautiful, so innocent, so soft…

_Lulu… _The emperor heard a voice in his head, when he closed his eyes and thought about her. Thin body, long, orange hair, big green eyes, a white smile, cheerful. Yes, it was Shirley, his Shirley, who he missed so much.

_Lulu… can you hear me? _Again, the same voice and he fell into his emotion. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms embracing him around his stomach. He felt a soft thing on his ear and he was calm by this strong feeling of comfort. Somehow, he felt home.

_Lulu…please, listen to me. _

Then he turned around, was satisfied with his feeling and he looked with shock into her big, green eyes. "Shirley." He whispered and laid a hand on his mouth. His eyes wandered to the painting in his chamber and were shocked, again. This time, it wasn't Gabriel as angel and Maria on the earth – it was Shirley as angel and himself under her on earth. But he didn't only wear his robe as emperor, he had also big demon wings and he stretched out his hand toward the sky. Then, his eyes went again to the mysterious form of Shirley, who stood still there, with a smile on her lips.

"It can't be." He whispered again and took one-step back. "Shirley, you…"

"Yes, I know, Lulu. As you can see now, I'm an angel. Your protector."

"My…protector?" These words were so unfamiliar for him; he never did have a real protector. "Shirley, why are you-"

"God sent me, to protect you, Lulu. I am your guardian, the one who watches over you." She pointed to the religious painted, still with the two of them. "I watched over you, since my death."

"But, how is that possible?! I mean, you can't be real, that must be some sort of dream." Again, he took one-step back.

"No, it isn't a dream. You can see me, and that is okay." Now, she neared herself to him with two steps. "Trust me, Lulu."

"_Praise the God and Father of our Lord Jesus Christ! Through Christ, God has blessed us with every spiritual blessing that heaven has to offer." _

Before she laid her head on his chest she looked up to him and with her bright, innocent eyes, Lelouch realized something. He wanted to say it, but then…

She laid her lips on hers and banished him into a heavenly kiss. It was short, just a few seconds but he could feel it. Comfort, warmness, love…

She embraced him again and he wrapped his arms around her. Her white wings went around the two people… and Lelouch felt home, in her arms.

In the last night before his death, he finally found out, how to feel home and it was with her, with his angel, who protected him to every time… He kissed her again, to feel the love for her.

But he didn't see, that Lelouch on the painting held the hand of the angel and they were together. Dead and alive, Angel and human, Heaven and earth, love and hatred.

Both smiled on the painting, when they felt the hand of each other.


End file.
